What happened next
by Hannah-Grace .3
Summary: Claire returns back from her trip to England after two weeks away Shane notices something's different about Claire and the other housemates agree. Is something about to change in the Glass House? 'This may take a while to write as I'm in exams but keep checking'
1. Chapter 1

I unlocked the door and creeped in slowly, only to be knocked backwards by Eve who seemed to leap into my arms.

"Woah!" I almost screamed, "whats with the hugging?" I asked Eve.

"Nothing...i missed you" she whispered, turning away and trudging up the stairs. She turned around

"hey, Clair bear nice boobs" she winked. I threw a shoe at her.

"Eve!" I screamed, she scurried up the stairs laughing, I felt a warm hand on my back and turned round to see Michael grinning at me. "Hey handsome" i said hugging him, "been holding the place up with out me?" I asked.

"Hands off, he's mine!" I heard eve shout from upstairs, Michael looked up and smiled " Hey Claire welcome home, how was England?" He asked.

"Great thanks have you seen Sh-" Michael cut me off.

"Shane? Yeh he went to pick up some groceries he should be back any second" He turned around and made his way into the kitchen " Tacos okay for tea?" He yelled?

"Sure! Man I'm hungry when's..." the voice stopped. "Doesn't matter, I found her."

Suddenly I was hit by a hundred memories clips of my life one person in each, I remembered everything, meeting him, talking to him, playing with him and almost loosing him. I burst into tears. God I missed him so much. I turned around and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into him, who knew 2 weeks in England could feel like 2 years?

"Hey, hey! I'm not that revolting that I make you cry am I?" Shane asked. I sniffed and smiled up at him.

"No I'm sorry, I just missed you is all" He looked at me and smiled.

"Geez Claire how much did you eat in Britain?" He asked tickling me. I frowned and looked down at myself, he was right, I had put on weight, oh well I'd just have to drag Eve to he gym with me.

"I know" I sighed, he looked at my face and frowned.

"Are you okay, you seem...different?" His eyes searched my face as if trying to pry open a secret.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired" I replied, I'm going to bed." I turned around and made my way up the stairs. I got to my room and dropped on to the bed and that's how I stayed for the night, thinking about what Shane had said. The way his eyes had bored into me. Had I changed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's**** the next bit guys, hope you enjoyed chapter one!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and was hit by nausea, leapt up and ran to the bathroom knocking into Shane and Eve on the way, I ran as fast as I could into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it behind me. I threw up.

"Claire! What's wrong?" Eve hammered on the door, "Let me in this instant!"

"No!" I moaned just before throwing up again. "Go away, please go away! I'm fine Eve I'm..." I threw up again.

"No, don't give me that shit Claire. Let me in." Eve demanded. I threw up one last time before unlocking the door, I spun around to throw up again. Eve locked the door and held my hair back. I was shaking and sweaty and hadn't taken a shower since getting back from England. I breathed in deep and splashed cold water on my face. I turned around and leant against the bath tub.

"Talk." Said Eve. "What's going on?" She looked at me as if it was the most obvious question in the world. I leant back exhausted. A knock rapped on the door.

"Excuse me but I do believe this is my girlfriend who's throwing up...may I come in?" Shane asked, he sounded like a frightened 9-year-old.

Eve looked at me waiting for an answer. I shook my head and burst into tears. "Okay hun, Eve leaned forward and hugged me, I'll deal with him." She winked, unlocked the door and stepped outside. I heard her and Shanes muffled voices out stairs and eventually Shane thumped his way downstairs, obviously in a mood.

"Okay Claire bear, talk to me what's with the throwing up?"

"Honestly Eve I don't know!" I burst into tears it was the truth I'd been throwing up in England and I was starting to get scared. Maybe there was something wrong with me. Eve crawled across the bathroom floor and sat next to me.

"Okay Claire I'm going to ask some questions, okay?"

"How long have you been throwing up for?" she looked at me curiously.

"Erm...23 days..." Eve, produced a pen and wad of paper from her pocket, it had a shopping list scribbled down on it, she flipped a paged and wrote down 23.

"okay so wow this is wrong but when was the last time you and Shane..." she grimaced.

"Eve!" she looked at me impatiently. "The 23rd" I muttered. She made little notes in her tiny handwriting.

"okay so you started throwing up on the...27th?" I nodded. "And your period is due when?" She asked.

"For Gods sake Eve!" I shouted. "IM NOT PREGNANT!" I almost screamed the last word. "I'm sorry Eve, I'm just tired, a morning of throwing up was not in my diary." I sighed. "Today is day 27."

"I'm giving you 3 days you get your period then I swear the god I'm going to shake the piss outta you myself" I looked at her confused, what was she talking about? "Pee on a stick." She said slamming the note pad down she unlocked the door and stomped out.

I picked myself up took a shower, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs into the kitchen, I looked at my cereal and then down at my body, Shane really was right, I'd let go in England and sure enough I was starting to get a bit podgy no huge difference but still a difference. I threw my cereal in the bin and headed to college.

When I returned Shane was lying on the sofa. "Room for one more?" I asked.

He patted the sofa "Certainly" he said through a yawn. I climbed on to the sofa and lay down next to him. This was perfect, I could stay this way forever. The TV murmuring, Shanes chest my pillow. I closed my eyes when I opened them I looked at my watch 9:30, not to late, but it was dark outside. I closed my eyes and focused on Shanes breathing, and that's how I fell asleep.

The next morning heard a cough and opened my eyes Shane was no longer there. Someone was standing over me, "Michael? what are you doing? what time is it?" He had something in his hand I rubbed my eyes and focused on it. A note pad. Eves note pad, her handwriting stared at me accusingly.

"Care to explain?" he asked frowning at me.

"Explain what?" I tried to sound innocent, it didn't work.

"Oh, I don't know Claire, maybe about someone being pregnant!? Shanes in the kitchen so you have no excuse."

"Michael, trust me, I'm not pregnant! First Eve and now you? Give me a break I've been back for what 2 full days and today and now everyone seems to think I'm pregnant!" I got up and stomped up the stairs, Shane came out of the kitchen and followed me up the stairs I stopped at the top and turned around. He stopped a step below me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me close he leant in our faces close. Dots danced around my vision, my lips tingled as his breath heated my face. Eve came out of the bathroom,

"Get a room please!" She moaned. Shane lifted an arm to flip her off then pulled me in closer again. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on Shanes bed and rolled over, he was sitting their staring at me, clearly worried.

"I know" he whispered. I burst into tears, he walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "I know Claire and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I will always think your perfect no matter how you look, but you have to eat."

"What?" I asked, the cry the crying slowed.

"I asked Eve and Michael, none of us have seen you eat since you got back."

"Shane, I-I'm sorry." I stammered, I didn't know what to say.

"Save it" he said "it's my fault, I shouldn't have said anything! Claire your perfect! You don't need to starve yourself for me, not for anyone! I'm going to get some food for you, Eve should be in here in a second, she's worried sick, and Michaels acting weird, what is the world coming to?" He laughed and walked out. Sure enough Eve came bounding in.

"Hey, Eve" I sighed, i knew what was coming. She sat at the bottom of the bed, legs crossed.

"Claire, I phoned your mum," she grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. " You stupid girl! You haven't eaten in four days I'm not surprised that you fainted," she carried on hitting me with the pillow. "Claire why the hell would you starve yourself! You need to think about the..." she stopped mid sentence.

"Eve. Don't you fucking dare. Don't even say it!" I shouted at her.

"no Claire, you have to face it! There's a very good chance that you are pregnant! Stop pretending and face it! For gods sake your not 16 anymore, your almost 19 and your still running from the facts!" I could see her anger.

"Eve, I'm not pregnant! Okay!?" I shouted it so loud I wouldn't be surprised if they boys heard, but I didn't care. I burst into tears and looked up at Eve, she looked so hurt. "Eve, I-I-I'm so sorry, I'm just...scared" tears ran down my face.

"Honey" Eve said, "I know your scared, but we can't pretend this isn't happening, you can't just wait 9 months to find out. You've got to do a test, and hey maybe your not pregnant after all!" she hugged me tight, the tears continued down my face.

"Hey I hope you like your eggs sunny side up," Shane pushed the door open.

I took one look at him and started laughing, gasping for breath I couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny!? Shane asked, I looked at Eve and manage to whisper in her ear.

"eggs" I whispered. Her face changed and she started laughing too, Michael must have heard us laughing because he came up behind Shane who stood in the doorway.

I put on a straight face and looked at Eve who nodded. We stood up and walked out arm in arm.

Eve watched like a hawk as I ate my breakfast then whisked me out of the door to college where Monica morell spent the day staring at me. As soon as my classes were over I rushed home as fast as I could.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Eve and Michael were sitting at the table deep into discussion, they shut up as soon as I opened the door. Michael stood up. "Get in the car Claire." he said. I opened my mouth to speak. "Get in the car NOW!" he demanded. I turned around and hurried out, Michael may be my friend but he is still in charge of me.

As I buckled my seatbelt Michael got in the car. "Eve's staying at home to keep an eye on Shane and we and I'm taking you to the pharmacy." He said eyes fixed on the road.

"why?" I asked, "What's going on Michael?" I already knew the answer.

"As soon as we get home you are taking a test, Eve told me everything, she's worried sick about you." he said.

We pulled up at the pharmacy and Michael got out. He opened the door for me. "come on Claire you've got to do this" I took a deep breath and stepped out. "Does Shane know about...this" I asked.

"I don't think so, but Claire if you don't tell him he will find out on way or another" He said.

We walked down the 'feminine products' isle, Michael had his head bowed and I'm pretty sure it was red as we walked past tampons and pads, I grabbed a box just incase. When we got to the tests he looked at me.

"Michael why don't you just wait in the car?" I asked, this was clearly awkward for him.

"no its okay...I er...I need to pick up some stuff anyway" He muttered and walked off.

I grabbed the cheapest test I could find, a pack of 3 and met Michael at the till I dumped everything in the basket he was carrying which was almost half full with condoms.

I looked at him and laughed, "Eve's going to be busy then" I laughed.

"Actually, they're not all mine, Shane asked me to pick some up" He said blushing. That reminded me just how close the two are.

We got to the till and placed the basket down I looked up at the clerk and jumped, Oliver. What was he doing here?

He saw the shock on my face.

"I am allowed more than one job you know" he said raising an eyebrow at the tests.

We rushed out as soon as we had paid. When we got back Eve was sitting at the kitchen table.

"where's Shane?" I asked hesitantly.

"I sent him to the gym, I didn't think you'd want him here while we do this." she replied.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs and into the bathroom. "Go on then" she said.

"I can't with you watching!" I exclaimed "if you have to stay at least turn around!" I watched her turn and took out the first test. Tears filled my eyes and I collapsed on the floor, "Eve, I can't do this" I gasped bursting into tears. She turned around and sat next to me. "what will I tell Shane!? My parents? Oh my god Eve I'm way to young I don't want a child!"

"Claire honey you need to do this, we can discuss that later. Okay, be brave for me Claire Bear?" She turned back around while I peed. "Do two just to be sure" Eve said. "tell me when your done."

"Okay, I'm done" I said pulling up my jeans. I placed the tests in the sink, "how long do we wait?" I asked quietly.

"Three minutes" she replied, she planted a big red kiss on my cheek, "it'll be ok CB" she added. We waited in silence until Eve stood up, "times up, let's see what we have here." she walked to the sink I closed my eyes to hear the results.

"Claire honey your going to have to do another one" she handed me the tests. One negative one positive. The next few minutes flew by, I took one look at the test and burst into tears. Eve didn't say anything she just sat there and held me. When I was done crying we went downstairs Shane and Michael were sitting on the sofa shooting zombies. Michael looked at me and did a double take, my eyes were red and puffy, I'd clearly been crying. I nodded, confirming his suspicions.

I sat in a chair and closed my eyes, I opened my eyes to an aroma of spice, chilli night I thought, Eve came in and handed me a bowl, I took it upstairs but didn't eat it I placed in on my desk, a few minutes later my door creaked open and Shane walked in. He sat on my bed, kissing my forehead, I kissed his. He lay next to me our bodies pressed together. He pulled of his top. "oh my" I said he was perfect. Slightly tanned he almost glowed in the honey yellow lamp light. I reached over and turned out the bedside lamp, submersing into darkness. I felt his breath on my neck and shivered. I felt him move and he tugged at the hem of my shirt, I hesitated before taking it off. I tugged off his jeans then he took off mine, he ran his hand down my back, I felt his breath on my face and soon enough we were lying there naked. "I love you" I whispered. He replied with a kiss a deep passionate kiss. Before I knew it he was on top of me everything was happening so fast,I gasped loudly it felt more painful than usual. then I remembered, I was pregnant I can't do this! Shane stopped, he lay next to me.

"what's wrong, Claire" he asked

"Nothing I'm just tired, its been a long day." I replied

"okay, we'll stop" he started to stoke my arm I was getting sleepy. Shane stopped it was so sudden it startled me. "Claire." he said, his voice serious. "What is this?" He reached to turn the light on. I scrambled to pull the duvet up. It was to late the light flicked on. I lay there every part of my body visible. Shane looked at me, at my arms at my stomach and thighs. Scars and cuts smiled at him "Claire! I-I how come I didn't notice this before!?' He looked like he was going to cry.

"I-I guess we always did it in the dark before" I whispered.

"How-how old were you...when did you start?" he said

"I was 15 Shane" I cried. His face changed he got out of bed pulled on his jeans and grabbed his T-shirt.

"Well that gave you bloody long enough to tell me!" he shouted throwing my door open, I pulled on my underwear and an over sized T-shirt I didn't care if he saw anymore.

"Shane, wait!" I shouted running after him. We stood facing each other in the hall.

"What?" He asked me "anything else you wanna tell me?"

"yes Shane, I-I love you." I sobbed.

"No Claire don't give me that shit! If you loved you would have told me, you would have trusted me!" He shouted "Its over." I saw Michael an Eve standing a few feet away. Shanes words registered. Over he said its over. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, I started to fall. I couldn't speak or move. Darkness clouded my vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, actually crying while writing this. God I'm lame. Chapter 4, enjoy! Also thinking about writing a song for it, don't know, who thinks I should?**

* * *

I opened my eyes sunlight filtered through the window. My head throbbed, I lifted my arm to it, oh my gosh, my arm completely bare, I buried them under the duvet and sat up slowly. Eve walked in carrying a bowl of corn flakes.

"CB you're awake!" She exclaimed. "Amelie's waiting downstairs for you and she seems moody so I'd get down there fast!" She helped me change, making no comments about my cuts and scars. When we got into the living room I hesitated, Shane was there, playing on the new Xbox with Michael.

"Ahh, Claire I do believe congratulations are in order. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother." My heart skipped a beat. Shane stood up and faced me.

"What?" He asked me "Claire, what is she talking about!?" He demanded.

"Shane I-I" I didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God" he whispered. "Oh my GOD." He stood staring at me anger spread across his face "You know what? I'm leaving." He said he turned up the stairs.

"Shane, you're a dick" said Michael. Shane turned around I'd never seen him so angry and hurt.

"Me?" He asked "me?" That's when he exploded with rage, all I could do was look at him as he shouted a thousand words of hatred at me. He walked away and slammed his bedroom door, Michael ran after him.

I turned to Amelie, "Thank you for coming" I whispered and fell to the sofa. I heard Eve let Amelie out then she came to me.

"Claire? Honey how about you take a shower?" She asked, I nodded and walked wordless up the stairs. I got into the bathroom and stood staring at my self . Scars and fat I thought, ugly. I took my shower and went downstairs to Eve who was chopping veg in the kitchen.

"Hey" she said "wanna chop some veg? It's a good stress reliever" she asked she handing me the knife I held it and stared at it. "I'll be back in a second I'm just going to get my glass from my room it needs washing." I was alone and in one quick movement I brought the knife across my wrist, it poured blood within a matter of seconds. Eve opened the door. She looked at me, my blood pooling on the floor tiles. she stepped towards me, I swayed.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed "Get your arse here now!" She grabbed a tea towel and wrapped it round my wrist. I started slipping into unconsciousness.

I heard beeping a slow steady pattern, it was relaxing until I realized it was a heart monitor I heard a voice.

"Shane you really need to learn to answer the phone when someone rings you...Yes...We're at the hospital...what?...no, Shane I'm with Claire, she-she tried to kill herself...Eve's picking you up...okay...I'll see you in a second." The call ended. My eyes fluttered open .

"Claire? Can you tell me where you are?" Michael asked.

"Hospital" I croaked, my throat burned. Michael handed me a cup of water. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours, you lost a lot of blood they had to do a transfusion. Eve's gone to fetch Shane" I flinched at the name. "Claire I know he acted like a dick but he would never leave you, he loves you." We sat together for a while but then Michael went to the bathroom and I sat alone until he returned, a few minutes later we heard a knock on the door and Eve walked in.

"Claire!" She exclaimed, "You're awake! Shane's outside he wants to talk to you in private."

I nodded, "okay, let him in." I said. Michael stepped out behind Eve and Shane walked in.

"Claire. I-I'm so sorry", how do you feel?" He asked. I looked at my arm, wrapped in a bandage that was already starting to turn pink, tears blurred my vision, I wiped them away.

"I'm okay." I replied. He opened his mouth to speak, I cut him off. "I'm sorry Shane. I was going to tell you! I was, I was just scared, I should have trusted you!" silent tears spilled down my face. "I don't blame you for what you did, you're right I should have told you!" Tears flowed freely down my face now.

"Claire, I love you, I could never leave you I could never hate you!"

"I know I-I'm sorry, I just..."

"Claire?" he encouraged me to finish the sentence.

"I hated myself, I mean look at me! I'm fat and covered in scars that will never go away! I thought you hated me, I couldn't stand the thought of living with out you!" He leaned over and hugged me. I buried my face in his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered. We stayed like that for a few minutes until my crying stopped. He kissed my forehead and leaned back. We "So erm...how far along are you?"

"I don't really know" I said sniffing. "Eve reckons about a month and a half." another tear dripped down my face. "what do I do Shane? I can't look after a child I don't want a child!"

"Claire your not alone, I'm here for you and so are Eve and Michael, we'll figure something out, don't worry." he wiped the tears of my face leaned forward and kissed me. He sighed.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"I guess this means we can't do it for another 7 and a half months." he frowned. I kissed his chin.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out" I winked at him. He kissed me again slipping his tongue into my mouth. A cough sounded from the doorway. Shane moved away, a doctor stood smiling at us.

"Ahh Claire, I see you're awake. I'm doctor Philips" She smiled showing obviously whitened teeth, she had dark hair and a clipped accent she seemed foreign, Spanish maybe? "I see you've drunk your water, so I think we'll take you down for an ultrasound, your friends notified me about your...situation" She went out side and came back with a wheel chair. Shane lifted me into it and we followed the Dr. Philips into a small room with a computer screen and a bed, Shane helped me climb up, a nurse came in and gave me a sheet to cover my bottom half as I pulled up the hospital gown. I heard a short intake of breath as the nurse saw my scarred stomach. Shanes grip tightened on my hand, I prayed for her to not make any comments. Instead she took out a note pad and wrote down a few notes before asking me a few questions about symptoms and weight.

"Okay, now I'm just going to put some gel on your stomach, it will be cold, but many expectant mothers find it relaxing." She smiled and squeezed blue jelly and my stomach, It was cold. The nurse took out a remote like object and pressed it against my stomach, the computer screen burst into life it was turned away from me, but the nurse continued to move the remote around my stomach, she kept jotting down notes and make small 'mmhmm' noises. When she was finished she wiped away the gel and turned towards us.

"Well" she said, "I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that everything seems to be running as normal, but the bad news is that they are both very very underdeveloped for 3 months."

"What?!" Me and Shane said in unison. "They? 3 months?" I asked.

"Yes, twins, did your previous ultrasound not show you that?" She replied.

"No, this is our first one" I replied coolly. "3 months, how is that possible...I mean I've only missed one period." I was shocked. I looked at Shane who's face was calm and serious. He didn't seem bothered by 'girly talk'.

"Ah, well bleeding is quite rare during early pregnancy and the women who do suffer from it don't realise they are pregnant until quite late on, that explains why your children are underdeveloped. I'm going to prescribe some nutrient pills to give you're blood a boost. In the mean time get plenty of rest and everything should be okay from there." She smiled.

Shane lifted me back into the wheel chair and pushed me out of the door. When we got back to the room Eve and Michael sat waiting.

"Well?" Asked Eve, "how did it go?" I didn't say anything. I was to shocked.

Shane cleared his throat. "She's three months pregnant with twins who are severely underdeveloped." He sat in the chair next to my bed. Eve's mouth dropped open.

* * *

**Well, there's the end of chapter 4. It may take a while to do the next ew chapters as im quiet busy in school this week and I'm in Switzerland the week after but I will do my best to get them done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its late been abit busy hving a hard time recently but here's chapter 5, I know its not great sorry.**

"You're fucking joking" Eve exclaimed

"no." I whispered. "its true"

"Are you going to keep them?" she asked. I looked at Shane.

"I don't know...I don't think abortions an option there's way to much death in Morganvile and I don't want to be responsible for that. But I don't want a child, I can't! I guess the only other option is adoption." I looked at Shane.

"That's fine with me, If that'll make you happy that's what we'll do." He leaned over and kissed me. I smiled at him.

"Now we have to figure out how I'm telling my parents." I said frowning.

"I know, it'll be okay though you have us." Shane said smiling.

2 weeks later and we were waiting to leave the hospital, I'd been on intensive care for the first week and seeing a psychiatrist for the second week. I spent the car journey back staring out of the window, it was hard to believe that in 5 and a half months I would have a child. A silent tear rolled down my face, I did nothing to stop it. The grey sky seemed to mock me, falling dead leaves dance in the wind and seemed to be the only movement outside the stillness of the car. I song played on the radio, one of my favourites, The lyrics cut through me.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me...

All of me...

All of me..."

A tear rolled down my face, oh god was I crying at a song? I wiped it away. Before I knew it we were home. Shane unlocked the front door silently, we hadn't spoken since leaving the hospital, everything was so quiet. I followed him into the glass house and stood alone in the door way. I walked into the living room and Michael turned off the Xbox. He turned towards me and said something, I don't know what, I didn't care anyway. There's no point anymore. Michael said something again, Eve came in and held my hand, her lips moved as she spoke, everything seemed blurry until I realised I had tears in my eyes.

I could see them talking, Shane, Michael and Eve but nothing was registering, they left me on the sofa and I lay down to sleep.

I awoke to Eves cheerful bubbly voice. "Claire bear!? Wake up sleepy head!' I groaned and put a hand to my head. Ouch that hurt, I thought my arm would have healed by now, guess not.

"What?" I moaned, "geez Eve can I not get some sleep?"

"no!" she complained. "Get up lazy bones!" she prodded me. "Oh my god!" she gasped! "Claire!".

I opened my eyes, and looked at what she was pointing at, my stomach. Sure enough a bump was their, I pressed my hand against it, willing it to disappear. I frowned. "Eve, I look fat." I stated.

"no honey you don't you're beautiful!" she exclaimed. I looked at my stomach again, I can't believe I hadn't noticed it, it was so obvious, I was 3 and a half months pregnant with twins, of course I'd be showing. I stood up slowly, my legs felt like jelly. I made my way to the bathroom and showered. I ate my breakfast, beans on toast and lay on the sofa next to Shane. He placed a hand on my stomach.

"Wow, Claire." he breathed, "you look amazing. When are you planning to tell your parents?"

"I don't know...today?" I asked, I was terrified but this had to be done sooner or later. "I'm not doing anything so let's get it over and done with."

"okay" Shane picked up his phone and flipped it open. "hello, Mrs Danvers?...yes, its Shane, me and Claire were wondering if you'd like to join us for tea tonight?...of course...how's steak?...okay, what about 7?...alright we'll see you then." he closed his phone."sorted. Claire you know we don't have to do this now right? We can wait." He stroked my face.

"I want to get this over and done with" I wavered.

"are you okay? you look pale." he asked kissing my fore head.

"I'm fine Shane," I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A knock on the door woke me up. "Claire, your parents are here." Shane said. I stood up and walked into the hall, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Here goes I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's chapter 6, the holidays have begun so I have 7 weeks to write the next few chapters, sorry 5+6 aren't that great but enjoy reading anyway!**

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane flinch. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Claire honey! Don't you look pretty!" My mum exclaimed, I looked down, an old pair of jeans and a floaty top was more to hide the bump than to look pretty, I smiled anyway.

"Thanks Mom" I said, dodging her hug.

"Hello Mr Danvers" Shane said holding out his hand. My Dad grunted and brushed Shanes hand away. I frowned and ushered my parents through the living room to the kitchen where dinner was already set up. Eve had made salmon and cheese sauce, it smelled delicious. I smiled and sat down hesitantly, concious of how my stomach would look sitting down.

The meal went by slowly I kept glancing at Shane, he squeezed my had reassuringly. When dessert came Shane stood up to get bowls.

"Mum, Dad, I need to tell you something." I swallowed, my voice was shaky. My Dad looked up.

"Claire, what's wrong?" He sounded mad. Shane came up behind me, his hand rested on my shoulder, I took a deep breath. And whispered the words. My Dads face turned red, then purple, he went pale and stood up slowly. He rushed around the table and grabbed Shanes collar. My mother choked on he apple pie and ice-cream.

"Did you do this? Claire? Was it him!?" He demanded. I stepped forward.

"Dad...no...yes! Its Shanes...they're Shanes, but its okay, it was an accident! I'm sorry!" I whispered. He turned towards me, and stepped past Shane.

"An accident?" He roared "I thought you were smart! You stupid girl Claire! You think saying sorry will change that!?" he stepped towards me, I felt a white pain across my cheek.

My mom stood up and screamed. "Les! You get away from my daughter right now!" I burst into tears, it was all my fault. "Right, Claire honey, are you sure?" she asked, I rolled my eyes and tugged up my top, the bump was obvious beneath the vest.

"Oh Claire," She put a hard over her mouth to try and hide the shock. "What have you done?" She whimpered.

"Mom, its okay!" I rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Claire I want you to understand how hard this is for us, for me and your father." I turned around in attempt to hide my fury, how could she say that, hard for them!? I'm not even 19 and I'm pregnant I attempted suicide 2 weeks ago and they have the nerve to tell me that its hard for _them? _"Claire! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed my wrist to spin me around, pain shot up my arm. I screamed. Eve ran in shocked and held me tight.

"That's IT!" Shane erupted. he turned on my parents. "Your 18 year old daughter is pregnant, she is terrified and exhausted! She found the guts to tell her parents hoping that they would support her but no they slap her and tell her that its hard for _them!?_ Ahh here's something you didn't know, 2 weeks ago your daughter attempted suicide, she felt alone and afraid, I was there for her, and where were you!? Mr and Mrs Danvers, I love your daughter, she is my world, I would do anything for her, I would DIE for her. She is perfect in my eyes and anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong. Now I don't know how Claire feels but honestly it must be pretty shit. The only people I ever truly loved were my mother and sister, they were stolen from me!" Tears streamed down his face. "They were killed, as I said before I love Claire and I will not let her be taken as well. No I apologise for my language but get the FUCK out of my house! And never lay a hand on Claire AGAIN!" He shouted.

Eve wrapped an arm round my waist and led me up the stairs. She plonked me on the bed and sat with me until I fell asleep, this was way to much to handle.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock next to my bed, 11:00 it said. It took me at least 2 hours after that to get back to sleep. When I did I woke the house hold numerous times, screaming in my night mares. I felt Eve slip into my bed next to me.

"Shhhh Claire Bear, its okay! Its just a dream!" She whispered. "Everything's okay, now try and get some sleep, I'm here nothings going to hurt you."

I don't know when it was that i fell asleep, but I do know that when I woke up it was bright and sunny outside but the house was completely silent. I took threw up twice in the toilet before taking a shower, brushing my teeth exactly 5 times and walking down stairs to the kitchen.

I opened the door and Eve and Michael were sat at the table drinking coffee. They both looked pale...even for a goth and vampire.

"What!?" I asked, suddenly scared. "What's happened?"

"Claire honey, I think you better sit down." Eve said, pulling a chair out for me and guiding me into it. Michael cleared his throat.

"Claire...I'm sorry, Its Shane." He said.

* * *

**Right guys I'm sorry its only a very short chapter, but I though that would be a good place to stop. Thanks for reading, any ideas if i should do i song for this story? I feel free to message meeeee at anytime! Thanks for reading, the more reviews the better thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys really getting this going now, huh? My first tory on fanfiction and I'm on chapter 7! Time flys eh?**

* * *

"what do you mean its Shane?" I stammered.

"He's gone Claire" Michael said, he reached for my hand.

"W-w-what do you mean gone?" I said snatching my hand away from his.

"last night when you and Eve went upstairs, after your parents left he went out, he didn't come back for a few hours so I went to look for him, I was out for a few hours so Eve told me to come home. I thought he'd be back this morning but..." he trailed off.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" I shouted.

"Claire, please calm down, listen, the police are out looking for him there's nothing we can do!" He said. "they're trained for this Claire, this is Morganville people go missing all the time! They'll find him"

"But what if he's in trouble?!" I said.

"its Shane Claire he's always in trouble" Michael smiled.

"I mean what if he's dead!?" I burst into tears.

"Right that's it!" Eve stood up. "Claire this is Shane! He's tough he's not dying anytime soon! Okay? He wouldn't just leave you like that he loves you he has a reason to stay!" I sniffed.

"Can we at least look for a few hours?" I pleaded.

"okay, but Claire?" Michael said. "He'll be okay."

We searched for 4 hours and found nothing. I curled up on the sofa that night and cried myself to sleep. I woke up with a blanket draped over me, but I still felt cold and numb. I stayed at home on the sofa next to the phone for 2 days straight, I didn't move, well not unless I was desperate for the bathroom.

It was on the night of the second day at 10:30pm on my way back from the bathroom that I heard the door creak open. I stood at the end of the hall silently praying, I blinked and there he was standing in the doorway. 2 bags of shopping in his hands and a dark bruise shadowing his jaw. He staggered forward and I darted towards him. He picked me up wrapping his arms around me, I hung on to him. He dropped the bags.

"Claire" he whispered he put me down in front of him. His eyes flicked to something he nodded. Michael was standing in the living room doorway. I could see his reflection in the mirror. Shanes eyes flicked back to me. "hey" he smiled "miss me?"

Tears filled my eyes, lunged at him hitting his chest he held up his hands, I carried on hitting him. I felt strong arms lift me away from Shane.

Tears poured down my face. "Of course I missed you! I thought you were dead!" I screamed I turned into Michael and sobbed. I felt him shift. I was lifted up, this time by Shane and carried into his bedroom he placed me on the bed, walked around and climbed in on the other side. I shuffled over to him and rested my head on his arm, he sighed.

"what is it?" I murmured.

"I've missed this," he replied. "just me and you. I don't want it to change when...when you have the babies."

"Shane, I won't change. Maybe a little, I mean weight wise, but I'm not going to let this change me." I kissed his forehead and snuggled up to him.

I felt Shane nudge me, I turned my head to look at the clock, 1:30. "God Shane, its half 1, what do you want?!" I moaned.

"Claire...I...I love you." he croaked. "I'm sorry for the other day, but know this. I will never ever ever leave you." he looked me in the eye. I hit him with a pillow.

"That could have waited 'till the morning." I kissed him. "But thankyou. I couldn't stand the thought of being without you." Shane draped  
an arm over my waist and lay his hand on my stomach he buried he face in my neck. I smiled and went back to sleep.

I woke up at 10:30 Shane walked in fully dressed in grey trackpants and a navy T-shirt. I sat up.

"Well?" I asked. "Where were you?"

"well good morning to you to" he sighed.

"Shane answer the question." I demanded. "and how did you get that bruise?"

"I was talking to Amelie." He replied. "and me and Oliver...had a misunderstanding"

"About what?" I encouraged, he sat on the edge of my bed.

"About getting you out of Morganville. For good." he looked at me. "You can't stay here anymore Claire, everyday I look at you, you look even more exhausted."

"Shane that's normal I'm pregnant remember?"

"No, Claire I don't mean now, I mean before all of this, before them" He pointed at my stomach. "before...before you almost killed yourself! Before everything!" His eyes filled with tears. "Claire Morganville is dangerous, it took my mom and sister it twisted my father and turned my best friend into a vampire. Claire you're always getting into trouble always getting hurt and I hate it. Claire I love you so much and I can't stand to see you get any worse, you've had to many close calls. You can't stay here any longer." I stood up.

"What the hell Shane!? You think I'm going to leave now? After everything you just want me to leave? What did Amelie say?!" I shouted.

"She told me that it was a good idea." he whispered. "she also said it was up to you."

I looked him in the eye. "How much do you love me Shane?"

"Claire, I-I-" A look passed across his face. He looked me in the eye, looked at the door then back to me. "I don't love you Claire, now leave Morganville, and don't come back."

My heart stopped. I turned and ran out of the door, I bumped into Eve she looked at me for a split second then I pushed past her.

I heard her scream "You don't love her? you bastard!" She must have heard the last thing Shane had said. I ran into my room and grabbed my rucksack, I tipped all of my books out of it then grabbed 2 T-shirts a few pairs of knickers and a pair of pants. I threw on my jeans they barely fit, and ran down the stairs. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and my purse from the table in the hall I shoved them in my bag then raced out the door slamming it behind me.

* * *

**sorry its kinda short but hey ho.**


	8. Chapter 8

I walked for 3 hours, I was exhausted and didn't get very far. I turned back and headed for the Glass house. Shane might want me to leave but I wasn't going any where, not yet.

"Claire! Oh my god! Don't do that to me!" Eve shouted and slammed the door closed behind me. "You're not actually leaving are you?"

"I don't know Eve, I want to stay but Shane obviously wants me to go and theres no way im staying where im not wanted." I sighed as the conversation replayed in my head.

"Oh, Claire, please don't leave, we can kick Shane out! please stay!" She said.

"I don't know Eve just because he doesn't love me it doesn't mean I don't love him" tears filled my eyes.

"Do you?" Eve asked.

"N-I don't know, Eve when I think about him it just makes me mad." I burst into tears.

"Sshhh, don't worry honey!" She hugged me tight "You've got me and Michael right? Everything will be fine. I know you want to leave, but I really think you should stay, at least until you've had them" She pointed at my stomach. "Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed sitting down on the sofa. "Soo erm where's Michael?" I asked.

"Him and Shane went to look for you. Shit, they don't know you're back!" She pulled out her phone and dialled Michaels number. "Michael?...No, she's here...I don't know 5 maybe 10 minutes...alright hurry up though...I love you too." She hung up, "they're on their way." She stood up and headed for the kitchen, ""Hot chocolate?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes please!" She returned 5 minutes later with 2 mugs of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. We sat there drinking for 30 mins before the door opened and noise broke through the house.

"Hey, I'm sorry! Okay?! I only said it to get her out of Morganvile, I just want her SAFE MICHAEL!? That's all I want. Okay?" Shane.

"Yeah? Well maybe If you hadn't acted like a dick she wouldn't have fucking run away in the first place, its not me you need to apologise to." He stopped in the door way. "Hey" he said to me and Eve.

"Hey." I replied. Shane walked up behind him he started towards me, I stood up and headed upstairs before he got to me.

"Claire, wait" He grabbed my arm at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go away!" I ripped my arm away.

"No Claire! Listen to me!" He shouted.

"Last time I listened to you, you told me that you don't love me. What else do you want?! How else could you hurt me?"

"I do love you Claire I just want you to be safe, I thought if I said that you would leave, it was stupid and im so so sorry, please forgive me Claire, I couldn't live without you." Silent tears fell down his face.

"Im sorry Shane, I love you, I Just need some time." I replied.

"Okay" He whispered. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed a few minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"Claire, you decent?" Michael.

"Yeh," I said sitting up. He opened the door and walked in, he stood their awkwardly. "We need to talk." He said.

"Your kicking me out aren't you?" I said.

"What? No why would I do that?" He looked at me confused.

"Michael, I'm 4 months pregnant, not the ideal person to live with." I sighed

"Hey" He smiled "I've coped with Eve haven't I, you're not that bad." He winked, tears filled my eyes. I sniffed.

"Sorry," I sobbed as tears ran down my face, "You've been so nice to me, after everything you and Eve have always been here for me when I felt alone, thank you so much."

"Geez Claire its what any decent person would do."

"I know, sorry, hormones I guess" I cried and laughed at the same time. "So what did you come to talk about then."

"Shane." He replied.

"oh" I frowned.

"I know he's a dick but he does care. Just give him some time. What he did was wrong and stupid but he only wants you safe." He walked to the door. " He loves you Claire I mean he _really _does. I've never seen him like this before you've changed something" He tapped his head "Up here and I've never seen him so...careful...gentle, thoughtful before. just give him a chance to get his head screwed on." He left, closing the door behind him.

I curled up and thought of Shane, once he was in my head I couldn't get him out the past few months played on repeat in my head. I cried my self to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry its only a really short chapter, going away in 2 days so it may take a while to do the next few. xxx thanks for reading the more reviews the better thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months dragged by, my stomach grew to the point where I thought I'd explode. Me and Shane kept to ourselves, only talking when discussing the adoption . We finally settled on a couple in Texas. Carol and Adam, they seemed nice and had a large home . On our first outing together I felt them kick for the first time, I jumped a mile and showered Carol in Orange juice. She laughed and rested her hand on my stomach.

A few months later I received a letter from Myrnin asking me to return to work, by this time I was 8 months pregnant so there was no chance of me working.

"Eve?!" I shouted from the sofa.

"Yes? Is everything okay?" She almost ran into the living room.

"Yes I'm fine! It's just I need to talk to myrnin. Could you drive me ? Please? I'll walk back."

"Of course I'll take you, there's no need to walk back! What time do you want picking up?"

"Thanks, but it's fine I can walk back I'm feeling great! It'll give me some fresh air. PLEASEEEE?" I begged.

"Okay but you call me if you need anything." She looked doubtful. I nodded, and pushed myself off the sofa. "Ready?" She asked grabbing her keys. I nodded again.

"Myrnin? You here?" I asked pushing open the door.

"Ahh, Claire you look glorious, radiant! Here sit, sit!" He said standing up. I sighed sitting down.

" I can't work for you Myrnin, look at me I'm exhausted. I'm sorry." I smiled an apology.

"Silly little Claire, I don't mean return to work _now_ I mean when you've released your young into the world. Care for a cup of earl grey?" He said.

"But your letter said...oh it doesn't matter, 2 sugars please." I replied.

We sat and talked for an hour or so drinking our tea before I decided it was time to leave.

"Bye Myrnin!" I called shutting the door behind me.

I walk for about ten minutes before my thighs started to ache, a dull throb started in the back of my stomach. I sat down on a wooden bench waiting for it to leave, it came again and rose into a Sharp seizing pain. I flipped out my phone.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**_

**_"_**_Hello?"_

"Eve?! It's me! I need you to pick me up NOW." I gasped as the pain hit me again.

_"I'm on my way, where are you?"_

"Near Myrnin's you know where the bench is?" I said.

_"Of course, hang on Claire bear I'm almost there."_

2 minutes later later she pulled up, I jumped into the passenger seat and breathed through another wave of pain. Eve drove me straight to the hospital and within minutes I was in a private room.

"Hey Claire, I'm doctor Sally Jackson, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was 5 minutes ago" I smiled.

"Okay that's good I'm just going to examine you and we can see what's going on ." I felt her hand slide under the hospital gown she felt around then washed her hand and folded her arms.

"Right Claire, I've checked you over and there's nothing to worry about, your not dilated and nothing is actually happening, there's been no change at all, your not in labour . What you just experienced may have just been a form of Braxton Hicks, false labour. You're all okay to go home just take it easy if the pain gets any worse or there's a clear time pattern give me a call, okay?". I nodded.**  
**

The pain followed me home Eve gave me a mug of water and okay on the sofa crying and gasping through each wave of pain.

"Eve? You in?" Michael and Shane burst through the door.

"In here!" Eve said.

" Jesus, Claire are you okay.?" Michael looked worried.

"I'm fine," They seemed to be slowing down now and weren't as painful. I shifted on the sofa "Erm do you guys mind if I talk to Shane...I mean alone?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Michael stood up. "Shane, get your ass in here!" He shouted then followed Eve upstairs.

"Hey" Shane said kneeling next to the sofa I was laying on. I burst into tears.

"Shane I can't do this with out you, I'm so scared. Please stay with me."

"Claire, I never left. I would never leave, I love you okay? I'm sorry for what I said, I just worry about you I want you to be safe." He bowed his head and I saw a tear drip onto the sofa. "I missed you." I kissed his forehead.

"So are we okay?" I asked.

"We're better than okay." He kissed my and I felt a rush of joy and leaned into the kiss pouring my emotion into it. We stayed that way before heading upstairs to bed he headed towards his room.

"Erm..Shane where you going?" I asked.

"I tho..." He turned around smiling. "No where." He walked towards me and opened the door. I flopped on to the bed. And watched Shane peel off his top and jeans, he wriggled under the duvet and waited while I changed in the bathroom. When I walked back in he asked if I felt okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I replied.

"You just look pale" He looked at me curiously.

"I'm Okay I just feel a bit ...faint. But I'm fine it probably just me being tired." I smiled laying down on the bed, I couldn't see over may stomach. A feeling washed over me I sat up as fast as I could and reached for the waste basket. Shane reached over and held my hair back while I threw up.


	10. Chapter 10

I lay back waiting for Shane to bring me a glass of water. I pulled my arm out from underneath the duvet and traced my fingers down the intricate scars that decorated my arm. A tear trickled down my face. I wiped it away as Shane entered the room.

"Hey what's up?" He asked. "what was that about Claire?"

"Nothing I just can't sleep, I'm still hurting really really bad," another tear dripped onto the duvet. "it hurts so so much and there's nothing we can do." I squeezed my eyes shut praying for the pain to subside.

"you should have told me Claire, maybe we should go. If its that bad maybe they're on their way." he looked concerned.

"no, its okay when we went earlier they were just as bad and the doc said its nothing to worry about " I sighed. "Do you think Eve and Michael will mind if we join them?" I said. "Are they still watching a film? I just wanna' get my mind of this." I frowned. "Please?!" I begged. Shane nodded and helped me to my feet. We made our way downstairs I sat on the sofa next to Shane and Eve and Michael sat on the floor infront of us holding hands. My eyes rested on the screen and I smiled, Finding Nemo. One of my favourite films. I smiled and realised how thirsty I was. I waited 5 minutes before getting to my feet and making my way to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of orange juice.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me and grinned, Shane.

"Hey" I replied not turning around. I felt his arms slip round me and giggled. He kissed me on the back of my neck as I poured a drink.

"Come on handsome let's watch this film." I headed towards the door. My eyes widened as I dropped the glass it smashed on the floor sending pieces of orange glass skating across the floor. I put a hand to my stomach and felt a gush between my legs. I leant forward as pain twisted in my stomach and felt Shanes arms steady me.

"Shane!?" I gasped. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to pass, and opened them. I was looking at the floor, the orange juice had turned pink with blood.

Another wave of pain washed over my I stifled a scream.

"What the-" I looked up and saw Michael in the doorway followed by Eve. I breathed deeply trying to drown out the pain. I slowly straightened up, Shane held my hand reassuring me that I'd be okay. Michael was on the phone talking to my midwife and Eve was...well she was everywhere throwing a towel on the floor to protect our feet then handing one to me and helping Michael on the phone. Shane helped me into a kitchen chair, I was almost screaming the house down.

"Okay the doctors on her way, she says the roads are bad and she doesn't want to move you given that your bleeding." he said repeating what Michael had just told him. I screamed again Shane rubbed my back. "You wanna stay here?" he asked. I shook my head annd pointed to the living room. Shane slid the chair I was sitting on across into the living room and placed me gently on the couch, Eve had thrown plastic sheets everywhere making it look like we were decorating. I was still bleeding and screamed again.

"Shhhh you're okay baby" Eve said.

"What if I'm not!" I screeched. "What if I killed them!" Shane went pale. I screamed again as agony ripped through me. I breathed through the pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed sitting up and grabbing my stomach. "lm killing them!" I burst into tears.

"Shhhhh Claire! Lay down your not killing them okay?!" Michael said.

"I-I-I can't" I panted, a face came into view, Shanes. He said something I couldn't hear. Then Michael face appeared he tried to hold me down. I saw Eve push him out of the way.

"Claire...Claire can you hear me!?...Please...Michael...wrong...shes not doing anything! CLAIRE!?" Mascara ran down Eves face. The agony was to much, blinding deafening I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I scrambled up into more of a sitting position and screamed as more blood gushed out of me. I fell back against the couch panting I could feel anger building up inside me I stood up pushing Michael out of the way.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU" I shouted thumping Shane. I felt another gush between my legs and grabbed my stomach I fell against the sofa I brought my knees up to my chin and sat there crying.

"I think her water just broke." Said Shane pointing out the obvious. I cried. I couldn't believe what was happening, here I was Claire Danvers A grade student, 18 and pregnant giving birth in the living room dressed only in my boyfriends T-shirt and a pair of knickers, sitting on the sofa bawling my eyes out.

"Okay." Eve said taking charge. "Turn." She said, Michael did so. Shane stood there looking at her quizzically. "Yes you too. You may be her boyfriend but your still a guy." Shane turned and within a matter of second Eve was yanking off my knickers.

"Eve!" I exclaimed.

"Claire, you're a girl I'm a girl, its not like you could get them off your self." She said helping me to the floor I sat with my back again the sofa crying and panting. The door bell rang and seconds later Michael returned. With a stake at his heart.

"No!" Eve screamed. The man holding it turned to Shane.

"Hello son."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh here's chapter 11! I woke up the morning after posting 10 turned on my phone and immediately I got email about follows favourites and reviews! Thanks guys the more reviews the better this is my first write so I need the reviews to help me make it good. xxx**

* * *

Frank Collins glanced at me and smirked. "I see you've been busy Shane."

"Go away." Shane said solidly.

"Now is that anyway to greet your father?" frank replied. "Actually I came for Claire."

Eve sat next to me whimpering. "However Mr Glass unfortunately due to your...condition you must be...how you say...terminated?" He smiled wickedly. I felt eve stiffen next to me she jumped up.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU BASTARD!" She screamed running at him. Michael grabbed her and used his vampire speed to move to the other side of the room. He bared his fangs.

"Oh good party trick" Frank said "Its a shame you're not the only one with it." He smiled.

"Erm..Hello?" I voice piped up rom the doorway. Sally Jackson my doctor. Frank reached into his pocket.

"Sorry we're busy." He said he pulled his hand from his pocket and shot her, I screamed. "Now where were we?" He said.

I felt a movement behind me and immediately knew what had happened Frank Collins was a vampire and using his speed he had moved, right behind me. He reached down and grabbed my ponytail, yanking me to my feet. I screamed again. The agony was to much. My legs wouldn't hold me. "Oh do shut up Claire dear your making quite a racket." I whimpered and gasped I looked Shane in the eye he knew immediately what I was trying to tell him. I could feel the urge. I had to get these things out of me, as much as I hated them I couldn't let them die. Eve glanced at us both noting the look we shared her eyes widened as she to clicked.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to drown out the feeling until I couldn't hold on any longer my legs crumpled beneath me. I plunged into depths of agony, real life seemed to blur together, time moved in slow motion, the room span and colours blurred. My eyes started to close colours clouded my vision, I couldn't see couldn't hear. I thought of shane and smiled. My heart was beating fast then it wasn't.


	12. Chapter 12

I heard someone scream my name I smiled, I was dying. Isn't this what I always wanted? I heard someone shout something and was jerked into reality. There was someone in front of me...a doctor? And Eve next to her they were shouting something at me.

"Claire!? No!" Eve was crying. "Please don't die! You've got to push okay!?Wake up!" She screamed. I realised what was happening and pushed as hard as I could. I fell back exhausted my eyes closed and I breathed out for the last time.

* * *

I heard voices and opened my eyes. "Oh my god!" Eve screamed "She's alive! Claire!"

"oh my god" I said, "OUCH!" I shouted sitting up grabbing my stomach, I burst into tears. "It hurts so much!"

"I know baby that why you've got to push" Eve said, I looked around at the clean white room, hospital I thought, finally.

"I cant, I cant!" I cried.

"Yes, yes you can." Shane was holding my hand, tears streamed down his face. "do it for me okay baby?" I nodded and pushed again using every ounce of strength I had.

I heard a cry and fell back against the pillows.

"You've done it" Said the doctor "Well done Claire."

Shane kissed me. "I love you Claire."


End file.
